Thirst Lady
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: In the past Chloe made a choice between two men, but she did not suspect it was the wrong one.
1. Chapter 1

**Des:** In the past Chloe made a choice between two men, but she did not suspect it was the wrong one.

* * *

Chloe wasn't happy.

In fact she was miserable.

Her marriage wasn't at a good stage and, what more, she felt like she'd been unsatisfied since forever.

She understood Clark had a lot on his head, but he'd always had and would have! He didn't pay her as much attention as he'd used to and their sexual life was completely nonexistent.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes forcefully to stop herself from crying. She knew if she started she would never finish and then Clark would wake up, because of his amazing hearing capacity and he would ask what was wrong.

How would she tell him?

It was Clark for a God's sake! Sometimes she was even ashamed of her desires. She wanted to have sex, wanted it hard, she wanted something more than just that, she would also like to try some oral, but with Clark… She was certain he would look at her weirdly and either blush or make her feel totally embarrassed.

It wasn't wrong for a human being to want those things, Chloe knew that, but with Clark… everything seemed different. Purer. The world was always black or white. The sex was always gentle and caring.

The worst part was she couldn't blame him for that last part, because she knew he could hurt her if he lost too much of his control.

But they still hadn't had sex from… Chloe started counting and at the point of three months she stopped, not wanting to think about it anymore.

That was not the way she'd imagined her life years ago.

She'd chosen Clark and she'd been so sure she'd loved him. Her first love. The purest. The right one. She'd known she should be with him.

So why the hell wasn't she happy?

She remembered how in the past she'd been pursued by Lex Luthor. She remembered how much he'd wanted and desired her. He'd been very troubled to get her attention, he'd even told her he hadn't expected love from her, he'd just wanted her, he could've given her everything in return, but she'd remained skeptical. Quite frankly she'd been a little scared of the power of his affection. It'd been Lex Luthor. He would've played with her and dump her in a year time. Or he would've married her and the marriage would've been over very soon.

Because that was how his world had worked and probably still…

No, Chloe thought, Lex hadn't been seriously involved with anyone since that time. He'd chosen to pursue his politic career and just two months ago he'd become the president of United States. Of course Clark hated that fact. Clark hated everything that was related to Luthors. He even stated that from now on he would have even more work on his hands with saving people.

That was the reason Chloe never told him that she'd actually voted for Lex. She could see that he wasn't his father, that he really tried and dedicated himself to helping the country. He was against the vigilantes, but what Chloe admired was the fact that he wanted to make the world more safe without the need for heroes. He had a really good strategic plan and Chloe already saw that it was working.

Just one more secret between her and Clark.

Would their marriage even survive? Would they be happy together? Or would they just drive further apart?

Sometimes she wondered if she'd made the right choice. If Lex had really loved her as he'd claimed maybe she could've been now the First Lady? Maybe she could've done something for the world.

She'd been the Wachtower for vigilantes from a long time now, but it was in hiding. She had to sit in one room, by her computers, while others acted.

She hated her life.

She hated giving up on her journalist career.

She hated that she'd decided to move on the farm with Clark.

She didn't know what to do.

Maybe she should just talk to Clark? Why would he laugh at her? He was her husband and he should understand her needs. She was a woman. A young one. She needed some sexual release.

And it wasn't even about the sex. She would want to fall asleep in Clark's arms, feeling safe and loved. Instead she usually went to sleep alone when Clark was out there, saving the world.

"Clark?" she whispered, desperate to have a talk. She felt brave at the moment and she didn't want to lose that feeling.

Once she'd been a courageous intrepid reporter and now… now she was afraid to tell her own husband how she felt.

Clark shifted and turned on his back.

"Clark?" Chloe repeated, this time a little louder.

Clark sighed deeply and his breathing quickly accelerated.

"Clark…?" she whispered again, her voice a little husky.

She slid her hand into the covers and placed it on his groin.

He was growing hard very quickly.

Happy of such a turn of events Chloe got closer and gently traced Clark's jaw with her lips. She wanted to wake him up by kissing and touching him.

She slowly started rubbing his erection, feeling wetter and wetter. She was so desperate for sex…

And then Clark did something that hurt Chloe so much she lost her breath.

He opened his mouth and while still sleeping, he moaned, "Lana…"

Chloe stirred. Stopped. Her hand still on his erection. Her eyes burning from the humiliation and pain in her heart.

Clark dreamt about _her._

The reason he'd been so broken in the past.

The reason he'd probably fallen for Chloe.

Lana had left him and gone to Paris. Chloe had been there to console the friend she'd always loved and in the same time Lex had been pursuing her.

Then Clark had started.

And she'd chosen Clark.

Now she finally dared to think that she'd been just the consolation prize, the second choice. That she'd never really managed to replace Lana in Clark's heart. That he'd never really managed to get over Lana and fell for her. Maybe he'd never really loved Chloe.

She felt so diminished and humiliated that she just got out of the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom where she sat on the cold floor, her back against the wall, her body shaking as she cried.

How she, Chloe Sullivan, could've been so stupid? She'd seen so much in this world. She'd always uncovered the truth.

Yeah, in the past. Clark Kent had been the first lie.

And from that time forward her life had been nothing more than one big lie.

She's buried her life dream.

She'd buried her ambitions.

And for what? For some farm boy?

Lex's words had reappeared in her head, _"Chloe, do you really expect to be satisfied with him? While living on a farm? What with your career? What with all the things you wanted to achieve? You'll sacrifice it all for… _a boy in flannel_? He's so much less than you are!" Lex's voice bitter._

_ "No, Lex, there's much more to him than you see," she said, very sure of herself. She, after all, had known Clark secret._

_ "Maybe, but still, it'll make his future brighter, not yours." _After that Lex had disappeared from her life for good.

Six months later when he'd entered the politics he'd sent her a note. He could've gotten her out of Smallville, fixed her anything she would want if she'd only wanted out of her marriage. He wouldn't even ask for anything in return.

Though she'd written the contact down she'd never answered him.

Now she didn't know what to do. She couldn't live like that any longer. She had to make a change before that life would destroy her.

She needed to concoct some plan.

* * *

The next day she did some research and it turned out that Lana was back in town.

Clark dropped by for lunch before he would fly away again, so Chloe took the opportunity and asked him, "Clark… did you know Lana's back in town?"

She was watching his face closely as he thought of an answer.

"Of course not, is she really?" he asked with no particular expression.

Only Chloe knew him too well.

She knew that face, knew that voice. She knew when he was lying. She'd had a lot of practice from all those years she hadn't know about Kal-El.

Clark was lying to her now.

Clark was hurting her as no one had ever hurt her before.

She would've never thought he was capable of something like that. She must've been so wrong about him. So wrong about… _everything._

Clark quickly wolfed the food down and flew away again after giving her a perk on the lips.

Even his kisses were impersonal now, like she was being kissed by a friend, not by her husband.

She stifled a fresh wave of tears that was coming and reached for her laptop.

Getting a job in journalism after such a big break was practically impossible. She would have to spend at least the next few years on proving everybody at the Daily Planet or, more probably at the Inquisitor, that she could get back on the horse. She knew no one would respect her if she just showed up there, asking for a job. Any kind of a job.

Her dignity was gone along with Clark's affection.

She had nothing to lose.

She needed to start breathing again. She needed to get rid of that dread in her heart. She needed to stop feeling like she'd failed herself. Like she'd destroyed her life.

She knew there was no way she could just call the president and ask for a meeting, but Lex had a private e-mail box just for the people that were the closest to him.

She wasn't sure if he still had it or is she still could count herself as a person of interest to Lex Luthor, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

She wrote to him.

For the very first time.

He'd given her that address in his last letter. He'd written that she would always be welcome to ask for help. Maybe he still…

She glazed at her laptop, completely surprised, when the answer came almost immediately.

Lex must've had that e-mail box on in his cell phone, so he could read the message right away.

He wanted to meet her.

No questions asked, no redundant words.

She suddenly started wondering why she felt excited to see him.

It looked like she was still important to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He sent a plane for her.

He actually sent a private plane!

Yet, it was all conducted in such a secret that Chloe felt like she was the President's mistress.

That impression did something strange to her body, sent shivers down her spine, risen butterflies in her belly. She knew she shouldn't feel like that. She was going to see Lex. The man she'd rejected a long time ago.

She was both curious and scared whether he still cared about her. Answering her so fast had to mean something.

Chloe found herself really looking forward to seeing him. She enjoyed it all, the journey included. She'd rarely travelled in the past, what resulted in her letting go of another dream.

She reminded herself of that naïve young girl who'd wanted to be a professional investigative reporter, wanted to reach the very top, travel around the world and in the same time manage to have a family.

She'd been so stupid. Now she could almost hear Lex's old words in her head, telling her the same over and over again, "_Chloe, do you really expect to be satisfied with him? While living on a farm? What with your career? What with all the things you wanted to achieve? You'll sacrifice it all for… _a boy in flannel_? He's so much less than you are!"_

What is Lex had been right from the very beginning? What is he'd been right about everything? Had he really thought that she could eventually love him when he'd suggested her to be with him anyway, even if she'd said she hadn't felt the same way?

She hated the fact that Lex always seemed to know everything better than she did and, so it would be even more annoying, he was usually right.

"Not about the love thing," she said quietly to herself, "not about that one."

Suddenly she felt stupid. She wondered if she'd done the right thing. She'd just reacted completely on impulse and now she was on the plane, flying to Washington to see Lex Luthor.

She shook her head. She wasn't that much impulsive. If she was she would've left Clark after that first month of sexual abstinence.

If it was only about sex… Chloe sighed heavily. That was the least of her worries. She was mostly feeling restless, because her life was going nowhere. Everybody had already done something. Clark had managed to deal with his past and his heritage and now he was an amazing hero. Lana had gone to Paris and spent there a few years. Pete had moved out and now he was a very well-paid DJ. Lex… Lex had become the president.

Only Chloe had remained on place. Actually, she'd moved back. That was even worse than staying at one place in life.

She was helping with computers, she was the brain of Clark's team of heroes, but the truth was everyone could've been doing that job. Anyone trusted and skilful.

They didn't need Chloe Sullivan.

Now even her husband didn't need her.

He always needed Lana.

Chloe must really do something with her life when she still had time for it.

* * *

When the plane landed she, again, had the impression that everything was done in secret.

It was obvious that it would be a bad PR for the president to meet his old flame, who was actually married now to his ex best friend.

Chloe was smuggled into a car with tinted windows and drove to the outskirts to - as she suspected - one of Lex's more private residences.

"Mr President is waiting for you behind that door, Ms Sullivan." She was directed by a very nice house lady.

Yes, she was still Chloe Sullivan as her name had turned out to be the hardest thing to let go.

Now Chloe looked at the situation differently. She'd wanted Clark all her life, but when she'd finally gotten him she'd still stayed by her maiden name. It'd been her identity like she'd subconsciously not wanted to fully become Clark's.

She was standing in front of double white door.

Her breathing accelerated as her heart started pounding widely in her chest.

She was curious.

She was curious if Lex still looked the same. If he seemed older. If there was more lines around his eyes. If he still had that aura of sophistication and attraction. If he was still so magnetic.

Chloe couldn't even remember why she'd been so sure she would never fall for him in the past. That had been probably Clark's influence's fault. She'd believed him blindly that Lex would never be good enough, that he would never be a good person. That he would always lie, manipulate, treat women like something to play it. That he would eventually become his father.

Now she wasn't so sure and she could feel the wall inside of her head cracking a little. She'd been so blind and she might have to learn how to look again. She needed that skill, so she could come back to journalism.

She took a deep breath and entered the room.

* * *

It was an office.

The presidential crest was visible and the décor was mostly white and gray.

Chloe liked that room very much. It was furnished with a remarkable taste and was so… Lex.

She didn't even know she could remember such details about him.

And there he was. Sitting by his desk, behind him a large window facing the garden on the back of the residence. He was wearing an impeccable white suit and seemed so… handsome, Chloe thought, handsome and intoxicating.

How was that possible that women didn't try to land him?

Or maybe they did. Maybe he was just not interested.

As soon as she appeared, he stood up and walked over to her.

"Chloe," he spoke. His voice textured, but soft in the same time.

He reached his hand to her.

She could just stare at him. Not believing she was really there. Like it was some kind of a dream she was having and she would wake up soon with sleeping Clark by her side, or – more probably – with no Clark.

"L…Lex," she spoke and immediately hated herself for stammering over his name.

She shook his hand, because it started to be awkward for her. "Nice to see you," she managed to utter.

"Really?" He raised one of his brows, amusing surprise mixed with a smirk on his face.

Chloe remembered how Lex was always able to show so much while using so little face movements.

"Yes, really," she said and didn't know what to do next.

"Please, have a sit," he suggested and pointed a chair in front of his desk with his hand.

Then he walked back to his own and sat down.

Chloe took the invitation.

"So, Chloe…" Lex started. "How have you been?"

"To be honest… not so good," she answered. She didn't see any reason for lying to him. Even if she had to prepare herself for hearing 'I told you so', she had to be honest.

"I see," he just said instead and leaned back in his chair, steepling his hands.

"I've already told you that in my e-mail…" she started, but he interrupted.

"Yes, you did, but I would like to hear it straight from you. Please, amuse me. What could possibly be wrong with your amazing life?" He was clearly mocking her, but she knew she deserved it. She came to him after all of what had happened, so she shouldn't expect nothing more.

Lex was studying her face closely, noticing the tiredness in her eyes. The spark that had been there once was gone now. Chloe also had lost weight. Lex actually liked her delicious curves from the past. She'd never been fat, but so deliciously curved. All he'd wanted back there was to keep touching her, keep caressing her body, bury…

He had to stop thinking about her like that, because it would cause him no good. Whether he liked to admit it or not he was still captivated by her. She still managed to make a huge impression on him and on his body. He wanted her with even more fervor now, because he hadn't gotten her in the past.

And they could've been so great together…

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked, waking him up from his reverie.

"What?" he asked and suddenly realized he'd spoken that last one at loud. "Did I really say it?" he asked, this time a little nervous.

All the sharks from the business world and all the politicians never had the power to make him lose his control and then, there was Chloe, who just walked back into his life a few minutes ago and she'd already succeeded.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"We could've been so great together?" she repeated, clearly annoyed. "Lex, are you trying to tell me that you still…"

"I've never gotten rid of that e-mail address I gave you, have I?" he answered with a question.

She already suspected that he still wanted her in some way. That one had been obvious from the very moment he'd written her back. _So fast._

"You never…" she started.

"That what happens with such obsessive types like me," he said with a calculated smile, "but it's still not what you came to me for. You are unsatisfied, you feel like your life is slipping away, like is being lived by someone else, someone you don't even know anymore. Am I right? You want the old Chloe Sullivan back. You _need_ that _spark_ back. And Clark's probably MIA for most of the times, because otherwise you would've never come here."

Chloe could only stare at him and gape.

He knew her so well it terrified her. He _still _knew her so well after all that time apart.

"And you need me to get you a job?" Lex continued, clearly satisfied with himself that he was back to being the superior one.

She nodded, feeling dryness in her mouth what didn't let her speak.

"Are you feeling ok?" Lex asked, studying her closely. "You don't look do good. When was the last time you spent a day outside? You seem so pale that I bet you just keep working in the kitchen or in some closed room."

He was so right that Chloe wanted to cry.

"Do you need some water?" he proposed.

"Yeah, please," she finally spoke.

Lex stood up and walked to his cabinet.

"Here you go." He handed her over a bottle and came back to his sit.

"Thanks," Chloe uttered quietly and took a sip.

"You need to take care of yourself," he told her.

"Yeah."

"You hate your live, don't you?"

"Lex…" she started, but didn't really know where to go from there. She wasn't sure if she should answer him back or just admit her defeat. "I love Clark," she said instead, what was completely stupid and seemed like a feeble lie.

That actually made Chloe feel mortified. Did she love Clark? If she did, what she should do to rekindle their relationship? And if she didn't… how could she just walk away? To what?

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Lex just said, but she could clearly hear in his voice that he wasn't convinced at all. He was just… worried, what made her feel even more sick inside.

Why he cared? Why was he so worried about the condition of her health? Why _still_?

"Lex… Can you get me that job or not?" she just asked. She was tired of all of that. She didn't even have the strength for any verbal sparring.

And she'd enjoyed that with him very much in the past.

"I think we can come to an agreement," he said. He still couldn't take his eyes away from her. He could kill that bastard of a husband, Clark. How dared he even let her come _close_ to such a _state_?! "I will help you, Chloe," he finally said and could've sworn he saw her releasing a breath of relief.

Of course he would! He would not stand by and watch her suffer like that! She came to him and that meant everything. She would've never done this is she'd had another option!

"I know you can't love me," Lex said, deciding to just let it out in the open. "I know no one can ever love me…"

"Lex…" she started, but he stopped her.

"That is true and nothing you say can change that fact," he said stubbornly, what actually made Chloe feel sorry for him. "But maybe…" he started again, looking at her playfully, "maybe you would enjoy certain… physical activities."

Chloe looked at him and all she wanted to do was just to cave under that possessive look in his eyes. They seemed to burn her, reaching to her soul, to her core.

And Chloe hadn't had sex for so long…

And Lex was a very skilful lover.

He wanted her. He _always _wanted her when Clark had already gotten bored with her.

How that marriage would work out anyway? Clark still loved Lana and Chloe already decided she would not be the second choice, she would not be the second best, second option, second in everything anymore.

She, for once in her life, wanted to be the first. She wanted to know how it felt to be _desired._ She could if only she…

"Ok," she just agreed.

She shocked Lex so much that he barely managed to keep his poker face as he'd meant it as a joke before. He would never force her into anything she wouldn't like to do. He would never tell her to trade sex for career. _Never._ He would've helped her anyway. He'd been joking when he'd said that, because he'd wanted to defuse the situation about the fact that no one could ever love him.

Now he could see the desire and need in Chloe's eyes.

She didn't say 'yes', because she was desperate for his help. Even if she did he would never take her on that promise and just give her what she wanted instead.

But she _did_ want it. He could see it.

"I wonder how bad your marriage really is," he finally articulated.

She didn't answer, but the look in her eyes could stand for million words.

"But I'm not going all the way with you now," she added, suddenly feeling embarrassed of herself.

"Ok. Let's just do something else then," he agreed, too scared that she would change her mind.

He might never get her love, but he might as well satisfy some need. It'd been bothering him since the last time he'd seen her. Back in Smallville.

Chloe stood up, feeling her legs a little shaky, feeling Lex's hot gaze all over her body.

"One condition," she found herself saying, suddenly feeling her long lost courage back. "I don't want it to be gentle."

"Yeah, I bet you're sick of gentle love making in the dark under the covers."

Chloe didn't tell Lex how close to the truth he actually was.

"What? Clark is afraid he would actually hurt your fragile body?" Lex smirked.

"He had a reason, you know."

"Had?" Lex raised his eyebrows.

_Shit. Shit. Fuck. _She cursed in her mind.

"Taking that he can't do it rough I say you two haven't been close from some time now."

"Will you shut the fuck up or prefer me to leave now?" Chloe asked when she circled the desk and stood right by Lex.

"God, no, please, continue…" his voice suddenly huskier.

She looked down on his pants and almost gasped.

He was already hard to such a point it seemed impossible to Chloe. How could she make him that way if she didn't even touch him yet?

"What? Had some problems with that in the past?" Lex teased again.

Chloe didn't answer. Her body started trembling. She felt like she might cry. _Yes_ was the answer to all of Lex's questions. It'd been taking Clark some time to get ready for her, but she always thought that men were just built that way.

Now she wanted to cry, because for once somebody needed her _that_ much.

But life was not perfect and that was why that somebody was actually Lex, not her husband.

She wasn't ready to fuck him. She wasn't even ready to kiss him yet.

He seemed to let her act, let her do everything she wanted and she appreciated that.

She really _needed_ this.

She felt wetness in her pants.

She knelt on the floor and looked up into Lex's eyes.

His desire for her was so strong that she felt like she melted completely, like he had the power to just burn her.

She wanted to feel that fire more often. She desired to be cherished, treasured.

She lowered her eyes to Lex's clothed erection and reached her hand out.

She cupped it and immediately felt Lex hissing loudly.

"Please," he asked huskily.

She looked up at him again. His eyes were closed, his face contorted. He needed her so much that it was torture now. She knew if she walked away now he would be hurt beyond repair.

So she massaged him gently for a while, hearing his loud responses to her touch.

He was big, very big, what surprised her and made her happy.

Why would she doubt him anyway? It was Lex Luthor. The overachiever.

She put a second hand to his crouch and pulled the zipper.

She gasped on seeing his cock springing free, hard and prominent, already with precum on the head.

"Surprised I don't wear underwear?" she heard Lex chuckling.

She didn't answer. Didn't dare to look up at him now.

She just stroke him what caused his whole body to tense. She loved how responsive he was to her touch. She'd never before felt so satisfied with giving a pleasure to a man when not receiving one.

She kept stroking him for a moment, then made circles with her thumb around the head of hic cock and used her other hand to gently squeeze his balls.

"Oh yes… yes… Chloe…" she heard his husky, full of ecstasy voice.

She still couldn't believe somebody could react that strong when she was the one doing him.

It gave her the rest of the courage she needed, it gave her self-esteem she'd been craving for for so long, always living in the shadow of Lana Lang. It didn't even matter if the girl was actually in town or was just like a ghost lingering there. Chloe had been _always _in her shadow. Until _now._

She was sure if she asked Lex about Lana now he would just ask back, "who?"

She dived in and licked him, from the hilt to the head.

"God… Chloe!" Lex growled loudly and his whole body shook.

She was wet beyond belief now, her inner channel contracting like it was calling for him.

She needed to give him what she intended fast or he would lose it.

She slowly begun taking him in her mouth, carefully as not to gag or embarrass herself. She'd never really done that with Clark, who was very jumpy when it came to something more adventurous. The missionary position was the only option with him.

Chloe would never do missionary with Lex.

Over her dead body…

"Jesus… yes… keep… it up… Chloe… love… yes!" Lex kept growling and jerking his hips into her as she sucked him.

She didn't mind. Her throat relaxed and she just took everything he gave her. And enjoyed it very much.

Then his cock jerked to a stop and he came, in long spurs, straight into her mouth, while keep moaning her name.

She took a look at his face and was astonished with the pure ecstasy on it.

He was there with her. She caused his reaction. She gave him that pleasure. He looked so… beautiful. Like all the worries escaped from him, like the tension left his body. He finally relaxed, sprawled in his chair, sated.

"That was… god, that was so incredible. _You _are incredible, Chloe," he said to her in honest voice as she released his softened cock from her mouth and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Then she raised to her feet.

"Thank you." She didn't know what else to say.

"You shouldn't hide such abilities."

"Believe me they must be natural or maybe I've just learnt them from reading smut, because…" she stopped herself, but it was too late.

She was too far gone, too aroused, too hot to even think of what she was saying and now… she gave everything away.

Not that it hadn't been out in the open before anyway.

"I'm sorry."

"You're not gonna say 'I told you so'?" she asked him, pretty surprised.

He zipped his flies and stood up.

"I need to change my pants," he said. Chloe wasn't able to swallow all his semen as he was so large in her mouth and some of it leaked. "And to answer that, no, Chloe, I will not say 'I to you so'. It's your life. It was your decision. It's already happened, so the best we can do is to forget about the past and move on. I'm not even sure if I'd become the president so fast if you would've chosen me. We would've probably been occupied in the bedroom… and all the other rooms in the house."

Chloe was flushed and her breathing accelerated again.

"Are you aroused?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"You are." He sent her a smile. "Let me do something about that…"

"Lex, it's ok… we don't need…"

"I already said we wouldn't fuck today, but there are other ways…" his voice trailed off as he approached her and slid his hand into her jeans. "What do you say?" he asked when going down until he was cupping her hot arousal. "Just like I thought. Wet."

Chloe was startled with how fast he got there, but now she didn't want him to back out. She needed this or she would just die from the constant arousal that was being not relieved.

If she still had that stupid hope they could work things out with Clark she at least would not have to worry about the actual intercourse with another man. That was the reason why she's said 'no' to it that day.

"Oh, go on…" she rasped and supported herself against the desk.

Lex didn't say anything, he just smiled again and unzipped her jeans, so there would be more space for his hands.

She felt him parting her nether lips, what caused her to actually shake, and then he fingered her.

"You want me to use my mouth?" he asked.

"No," she quickly denied, "that would be too much for now."

"Ok." He didn't push, he just slid his long middle finger inside her instead and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Oh yes…" she moaned, closing her eyes.

"Imagine how it would be like to be the First Lady," Lex said to her as he added the next finger and then another and another as he stretched her and wriggled them inside of her.

"Yeah… yeah…" she hummed, too far gone to care about anything.

"…to be able to have sex in every single room… in such a big White House… it's almost like the mansion, you know…"

"Yes… yeah! LEX!" she yelled as the orgasm hit her so unexpectedly and so hard.

She didn't know what made her do that, but she opened her eyes and met Lex's hot gaze.

She could read everything in them as on clean sheet of paper.

And somehow her needed orgasm felt more satisfactory than her whole sex life with Clark, she felt more intimate with Lex at the moment than she'd ever been with her husband.

Something crumbled inside of her as she rode her climax.

Lex kept stroking her until her spasms subsided.

Then Chloe felt like somebody splashed a bucket full of cold water over her head.

She needed to get out. She needed to take a breath. To calm herself down. To figure out what to do next.

"I… I need to… to go," she stammered.

Lex took his hand away, so she could zip her pants. She took her purse from the chair and headed toward the door.

"See you… soon?" she heard his voice behind her.

She didn't dare to look at him. She was terrified of his eyes right now. Terrified of what she saw in them.

He seemed to understand her need to retreat and let her go for now.

She didn't answer, but he knew she would come. There was no way Clark Kent or anybody else could make her feel the way Lex could. He always knew it, too bad she hadn't in the past.

"Your job will be waiting for you in the Daily Planet," she heard him saying before she was gone, "I know that you wouldn't want me to just get you to the very top, so I'll give you a position you would like and then you will be able to prove herself."

It was horrifying how well he knew her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Chloe got home Clark didn't even bother to ask where she'd been. Maybe he hadn't even noticed that she'd been gone for so long?

Just another stung t0o her heart.

He was her husband and yet, he hadn't been home that time as well. He thought that she'd gone shopping, because he asked, "You're cooking something for dinner?" and he looked for shop bags. "Do you need help taking the bags from the car?" he prompted when he didn't see any.

"I wasn't shopping, Clark," she said with exasperated voice. "Excuse me if I'm not like your mummy who always prepared food for you in the past!"

"Chloe, are you alright?" Clark asked, looking at her, his face pretty shocked.

"What? Can't I have a bad day?!"

She really didn't want to pick up a fight. Her mind was fuzzy enough and she couldn't think clearly. That wasn't the best time for a conversation with Clark, because she was afraid something might've slip from her mouth before she would be able to stop herself. Something about Lex.

She still didn't know how she felt. She was satisfied, that for sure, but not satisfied enough. She knew what she needed, what she subconsciously wanted right now.

She craved for being chosen. She wanted, just for once, to be the one, to be the first choice, the woman a man is crazy about. Not the woman that a man chose, because the one he really loved was gone.

So Chloe was pretty much sure that her body screamed for Lex to give her that. It wasn't about sex anymore, though it would probably be amazing. It was about how he looked at her, how he treated her.

She didn't have that with Clark.

It pained her. The whole situation just pained her.

She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she should cross that last line that would definitely end her marriage at some point or just… back out and keep living like she'd used to.

No, she couldn't put up with slowly dying inside on that farm.

"Clark, I'm sorry, but I really need some time alone today. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah, no problem. I just… I'll fly back to Metropolis. There's always somebody to save."

And he was gone.

Chloe was just standing there, in the middle of the kitchen, dumbfounded, looking at the door.

That was pretty fast. Clark had never behaved like that before. Sure, he might've spent very little time with her, but it'd been never that bad. It was like now he was looking for an excuse to leave.

Chloe took a deep breath and went to their bedroom.

She'd installed something there before she'd gone to see Lex and now she really hoped Clark had not been there since that morning.

She'd just done it as a precaution and because her guts had told her to do it.

Just for once she preferred to be wrong.

Surely Clark wouldn't be that stupid to do something that would jeopardize their marriage, right? He might've lied about Lana, but he'd probably just seen her or talked to her and was now confused of his feelings.

Either way it wasn't good. Add to that how Chloe had spent her day…

She sat by her desk and opened her laptop.

There was a loud bip informing her she had mail.

She looked to her box first.

It was a message from Lex.

_I'll see you tomorrow._

Chloe huffed.

How dared he tell her what to do? How dared he just write that without a question mark?! Who was she?! A whore?!

No, she wasn't, because Lex didn't treat her like one. She knew he would never take advantage of her.

"Look what's coming to," Chloe shook her head, "Clark Kent took advantage of you when he married you without loving you the way you deserved and now… the man you actually thought would be the worst possible choice for you is…" she stopped on the sudden wave of pain that appeared in her chest.

Because she finally clicked the right icon on the screen and there was the image from the video camera she'd installed in the bedroom.

There was Clark and… Lana.

Seeing them together coming into the bedroom that belonged to Clark and Chloe made Chloe sick, yet she couldn't stop watching.

Clark closed the door with his foot and took Lana in his arms, kissing her passionately, sticking his tongue deep into her mouth.

"He never kissed me like this…" Chloe said to herself and didn't even notice the stray tear flowing down her cheek.

On the screen Clark just cupped Lana's breast and rubbed her nipples with his large thumbs.

Lana seemed so delicate and small under his touch.

And then Clark again did something that he'd never bothered with Chloe. Just another proof how much more he desired Lana.

He supersped and within a second they were both naked, lying on the bed. _On Chloe's bed._

Chloe was crying for real now when she saw Clark with his lips on Lana's nipples. When she saw Lana's wriggling beneath him, her mouth widely open, her legs spread, her hips moving, so she would get some friction on her cunt against Clark's belly.

Clark groaned and got back to Lana's lips.

Chloe's body started shaking at the moment. She felt numb.

Her whole life was a lie. One lie after the other.

She'd given up so much for that guy and how he'd repaid her? He hadn't even had the decency to tell Chloe the truth. That way any honest man would act and Clark always claimed to be honest. Lex was supposed to be the bad one. The cheating bastard. The king of one night stands.

Not Clark. Never Clark.

Chloe realized she didn't even know her own husband anymore.

Or maybe she always knew him. She always knew that when it came to Lana Clark knew no morals, didn't care about others, even if that others were significant, even if they would give everything up for him.

All there was in the world was Lana.

"Fucking cunt! Pinky Smallville's princess!" Chloe cursed loudly and wiped her tears off. She would not cry over this. She would be strong. She knew if there was any ounce of her love for Clark left in her then now it was all surely gone.

She kept watching. Somehow that video became her catharsis. She had to see it all in order to lose those blindfolds she'd been having on her eyes for so long that it seemed like forever. She needed to stand up for herself. Take her life back.

For once do something for herself. Even if that meant a reckless affair with the president of the United States.

She suddenly burst into laughing as she thought of her and Lex together and about what Clark's face would look like if he knew.

Clark now entered Lana and her face suddenly contorted.

"What? You're too tight? I'm not surprised, you're so skinny I can see your bones," Chloe said with satisfaction in her voice.

She'd used to be jealous of Lana's body build in the past, but now when she grew up and became a woman, she finally understood that men didn't want skinny girls. They wanted a little flesh, a flesh they could squeeze, admire. A flesh that would look delicious in the right clothes, underlining all the right curves.

Of course it wasn't about being fat, just healthy. And Chloe was just like that.

Now Lana, obviously getting used to Clark, started moaning with pleasure.

"Ok, enough of that," Chloe said to herself and turned it off. She was over Clark. Once and for all.

She only wished she'd realized the truth earlier.

What now? Would she wait for him and confront him?

She was done waiting. She was sick of just sitting at home, or the farm for that matter, because it wasn't her home anymore. She was also sick of sitting inside the Watchtower.

She needed real life. She needed a real job. And some pleasure.

She fucking deserved it!

Her e-mail box biped again.

"What now?" she asked and checked it.

_I know you're online. _

"Lex, you just don't give up, do you?" Chloe shook her head.

_Chloe, I _want _you, _came the next message.

_Need you. I want to be inside of you. I want to drive you crazy. I want to…_

_ Ok, Ok, will you please stop?_ Chloe wrote back.

It wasn't that she didn't like him talking – or rather writing in that case – dirty, it was just getting to her and she got wet from that.

How could have her life changed so much within two days?!

_I thought you enjoyed our thing today._

_ Actually, I might want to come to Washington for a little longer, _she wrote back, deciding that her career may wait a week or two. She needed to get that frustration of her life in stagnation out of her system. And she damn wanted to finally fuck Lex.

_Excuse me? _Came probably his shocked answer.

She just sent him an image from the video.

Privacy be damned. Clark had done that to her first.

Lex was quiet for a moment as he was processing what he saw or maybe thinking of what to write to that.

It surprised Chloe, because she expected some witty remark, maybe finally some 'I told you so'.

There was just nothing.

She shook her head and stood up, then got to her wardrobe and picked her bag.

Then the answer came.

She glanced at the screen.

_The plane is waiting for you._

Just like that. Nothing like 'I'm sorry', 'I knew it would end like this'.

Maybe Chloe really underestimated Lex.

She packed her things up and took her laptop with her, instead she turned Clark's computer on and sent the video there, she left it on pause, just on the moment he was fucking Lana.

Then she walked out of the farm.

She wanted Clark to suffer. She wanted Clark to get out of his mind from guilt and from the fact that he couldn't find her.

And that would give her great satisfaction.

Then, maybe she would just come back to get a divorce.

Her life as she knew it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I created the very first CHLEX tumblr - link in my profile**

**We need followers and we're still looking for members!**

* * *

When Chloe arrived at Lex's residence again, he wasn't there.

She was pretty mad at him, because here he wanted her, sent a plane for her and then… he was gone.

She knew he was the president and he'd been probably already giving her too much of his precious time, but still…

She was told that he would be back for dinner that night.

That left Chloe with about an hour to kill.

She settled herself in the guest room and then she picked up her laptop, but only to put it away. She didn't want to enter her e-mail box. She might've found there a very unwelcome message from Clark. The same about turning her cell on.

Finally, when she ran out of things to do, a servant knocked on her door to tell her the president would join her for dinner shortly.

The last thing Chloe wanted to do now was eat, so she just put a silk purple dressing gown on and went to Lex's study.

"Chloe?!" she heard him calling her about ten minutes later. "Chloe, the dinner's waiting…" Lex entered his study and came to a sudden stop.

His eyes igniting fire when he noticed her sprawled on his desk, her gown showing off a little of her rich cleavage but not enough to actually see her breast.

"Chloe…" he repeated, much quieter now and in a husky voice.

"I'm just not that hungry," she said, playing completely innocent and bending her leg, revealing the side of her thigh. "I didn't feel like putting any clothes either…" she kept teasing him.

She couldn't stop watching him. His body was again clothed in that impeccable white suit. She wondered how many of them he had in his closet.

Lex turned around, closed the door behind him and locked it.

Then he slowly walked toward Chloe and stopped just inches from her.

"What do you want me to do to you?" he asked. His eyes possessive, wandering all over her body. He still didn't touch her.

Chloe felt like he would just set her on fire soon if he didn't do anything.

It was all new to her. She'd never before felt such desire, such passion toward somebody.

No one had ever wanted her so badly before him.

"I want you to fuck me to exhaustion," she found herself saying and her dirty words just turned them on more.

"Really?" Lex asked, doing his best to stay still, not giving up to the urge of touching her just yet.

He still thought it was all a dream. In this world Chloe Sullivan wouldn't come to him. In this world she would live happily ever after with her farm boy.

Luthors didn't get what they wanted.

But again, it wasn't what Lex really wanted. Partially, yes, but he would like the whole deal. He had obsessive nature and wouldn't be happy with doing things half-way.

Unfortunately, it was impossible when it came to Chloe, so he was forced to take everything she was willing to give. Till the last drop.

"How exactly?" he kept asking, now looking at her breast. Her nipples were already peaking through the thin fabric and Lex enjoyed the effect he could have on her. At least sexually. At least on her body.

"Here. On the desk. Hard," the answer came, "and do not dare trying missionary."

"I bet you're sick of that one." He smirked and wanted to kiss her, but in the same time she spread her legs and laid down on the desk.

Her face was beyond his reach now.

It was just like Lex thought. She just wanted some sexual release and she came to the best source available. He was known for his abilities to please women, but that had been a long time ago. Right now he was afraid he was out of practice.

They said it was like riding a bike, right? Lex had nothing to be afraid of.

The only thing he could fear was that this would end someday, leaving him even more unsatisfied and empty than before. He didn't let it get to his head yet, he wouldn't. He refused to be weak.

Chloe would never know how much she was actually hurting him. Never.

She might've known him back in Smallville, but right now Lex was a completely different man.

He put his hands on her thighs and caressed her skin.

"God… go right down to business… I'm so needy…" he heard her voice.

Her breathing already fastened.

He would take what she would give him, he told himself and pulled her gown away from her, revealing her beautiful breast with rosy nipples, her delicious curves, her hips and… _yes_, he felt his erection fully now, her core.

He would be buried deep inside Chloe in just a moment.

He'd wanted it from so long…

He stoke her thighs and then slowly reached her clit.

"Yes…" Chloe hissed quietly and wiggled. "Yes… Lex… just do it!"

Lex stroke her clit, feeling too surreal. It still felt like a dream.

He slid one of his fingers inside her and felt her inner muscles clenching around it.

"Fuck…" he cursed on the twitching feeling in his cock.

"Go on," he heard her husky voice again, "I want your cock and don't worry about birth control. I've got it covered!"

Lex took his hand away from her and undid his pants, freeing his member.

He put it to Chloe's entrance with shaky hands.

_Pull yourself together, _he told himself, trying to keep them still.

But he couldn't put it together.

When the head of his cock got inside Chloe he was too far gone to care about anything. He pushed forward, filling her in all the way, burying himself inside, lost in ecstasy.

"Oh GOD! YES!" he heard her screaming. So she loved him there as well.

…or maybe she just wanted a good fuck since her husband couldn't…

Lex got rid of those thoughts and while making sure he would not lose it too quickly he pulled out of her and pushed back in.

"YES!" she screamed again. "Just like that! Harder! Faster!"

He kept repeating that motion, lost in sensations.

There was something missing, he could feel it, but pushed it aside.

She might not want to kiss him, but he wanted to do something else.

He bent down, still pounding into her, the sound of their fleshes meeting violently and their moans filled the room. Lex took Chloe's right breast into his mouth, twirled his tongue around it and sucked it.

"OH GOD! YESS!" she gave him another verbal response.

He kept his ministrations, growling hard against her breast while fucking her.

"I… Oh God… I…" Chloe suddenly raised up from her lying position, which also forced Lex to release her breast.

She put her arms around him, meeting his thrusts and trying to ride him even harder.

He could feel her hard and wet from his saliva nipples grazing against the smooth skin on his chest, his cock buried deep in her tight pulsing channel.

"God… Chloe… Chloe…" he kept moaning into her ear.

The rosy scent of her hair filled his nostrils.

He wished for a moment that she would be able to say his name, but it didn't happen.

"Chloe… can you… come?" he breathed into her ear a second later, because he was on the verge of it.

"Yessss… God… yeah!"

_Not God, Lex, _he really wanted to say, but couldn't. He had the right to only take what she gave him. Nothing more. It would scare her away or make her feel guilty.

She met his violent thrusts a few more times and there she was coming, spasming all over his sensitive cock, milking him, pushing around the edge.

Lex let go with a loud, possessive growl, finally claiming her after all those years of frustration and dissatisfaction.

But she wasn't his. She would never be.

That very moment when he finally came, he realized it was all a mistake. He should've never fucked her. He should've never let her give him a blow job earlier or do her for that matter.

It should've never happened.

He should've just given her what she'd wanted from him and let her go forever.

That way it would've been less painful.

Now, all Lex wanted to do was to cradle her in his arms, lay in his bed with her beside him and never let her go. He wanted to marry her, kept making love to her for the rest of his life, he wanted to have children with her. Fuck the country, fuck that he was the president of the United States. He just wanted _her_. He would give up _everything_ to get that.

Only she didn't want him that way.

When the sex was over she obliviously wanted him to let her go, to just get out of her.

So Lex did it, feeling empty, heartbroken and unsatisfied more than ever before.

How it happened? How could it happened to _him_?

He'd been trying to make up for all the bad things he'd done in the past by being the best president he could. It looked like it wasn't enough. He still had to suffer through _this._

"Lex, are you ok?" Chloe asked when she put the gown back on. "You look… pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was a mind blowing sex."

"Yes, it was." She winked at him. "I'm hoping to repeat that after dinner."

* * *

He repeated his performance after dinner.

There was no point in backing out now. It'd already been too late. Lex might as well enjoy Chloe when she was still there.

He fucked her from behind when she was supporting herself against the wall.

The next morning she somehow manage to sneak into his bedroom and fuck him while being on top.

And then she wanted to do that again when they were taking a shower.

Still, she didn't kiss him.

His heart was bleeding, but he tried to hide it.

* * *

"Lex, what is it?" Chloe finally asked the next day. "I can see that you don't enjoy this… is it… me?" her voice faltered a little. "Am I… not good enough?"

Lex closed his eyes and moaned silently. What the hell was she talking about?!

"Chloe, it's not you, it's…"

"Don't give me that crap speech 'it's me'!" she raised her voice. "I'm sorry if I am a disappointment to you and I am sorry that you've wasted so much time for pining for me, but…"

"Chloe!" he growled, because she was just driving him crazy. In every way possible. "Chloe…" he repeated in much softer voice when she stopped talking. He could see tears forming in her eyes. "It's not that."

"So what is it? When I gave you a blow job the first time you were so responsive, your face so…" she stopped, because she really needed to focus," but since then I feel like every single time is worse for you."

"It's because I LOVE YOU!" he finally roared, surprising even himself of how much feelings he bared in that simple two words. _Love. Need. Desire. Pain. Desperation. Dissatisfaction._

Chloe just stood there, her eyes and mouth widely opened.

"I love you so much it hurts!" Lex continued, figuring it was too late to back out anyway. "I'm thirsty for you Chloe! I am thirsty for your body, your mind, your soul… Iwant _all of you_, but I can't get it. You didn't even kiss me…" he stopped, feeling embarrassed now.

It wasn't like him at all. This whole speech wasn't like him.

"I just… I don't want to be the rebound guy for you, because I love you _too much_. I understand you will never love me back, but I… I have to end this. Right now. I can't do this anymore."

"But… but…" she sputtered, "but you agreed to everything! For a Christ's sake it was _your_ idea! Why do you blame me?!"

Lex closed his eyes and winced his face like he was in pain, like the very sight of her was hurting him.

"Actually," he started slowly and finally met her green eyes, "I meant it as a joke, but you took it seriously and said yet."

"So… so you should've just told me it was a joke," she said in shock.

"I couldn't say no," he confessed, "I wanted you so badly. I love you, Chloe. I always have. I didn't think much about what would happen afterwards."

She didn't know what to say. She felt terrible that she hurt him. She saw now how much he'd changed. It wasn't the same Lex she'd used to know. This Lex had feelings. This Lex suffered. This Lex was… human.

"Don't you see?" Lex spoke again. "I did _exactly _what you did when you married Clark. You took something less that you deserved," he finished and walked toward the door. "And now you're using me to get back at him."

"Lex… wait…" Chloe stopped him, didn't know what to say. Lex hit her with the truth and the realization almost knocked her down.

"I'm sorry," Lex said quietly, stopping right in the door, but not turning to look at her. "I can't do this anymore. Just… come back to Smallville. The plane will be ready for you within an hour. The job offer is still standing. Just… disappear from my life. I don't want to see you ever again." And he closed the door behind him.

Chloe would've felt better if he'd just shut them loudly, but he hadn't.

She was just standing there, in one place, she didn't even know for how long.

Her mind was full of confusing thoughts. She didn't know what she felt, what she should do.

She just knew that her heart was bleeding for Lex as well. She never meant to hurt him so much. She almost hated herself for doing so. It was a bitter irony. She would've never done that to him if only she'd known.

Or maybe she had? Had she known all that time deep down inside that it would end like this?

She finally walked over to the bed and sat down on it heavily.

She didn't know what to do with her life, but she needed to start from coming back to Smallville and setting things between her and Clark.

They needed a divorce.

And maybe when she would stand on her feet, get her own place in Smallville she would figure out what she felt toward Lex.

Or what she didn't…


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe arrived at the farm and didn't really know what to do from now on. She had no idea where she would go, where she would sleep that day. Lana was occupying the apartment at the Talon, she knew that, and didn't really want to go there. It would be awkward.

So her only option was to come back to the farm and find some place to rent from there.

She'd thought she would be able to do that while still in Washington, but obviously she'd been wrong. So wrong…

The image of Lex's devastated face appeared in her mind. There was no the time for figuring that one out, so Chloe closed her eyes, forced Lex out of her head and took a deep breath. She was mentally preparing herself for stepping into Clark's house. House that had used to be hers too, but didn't seem like it anymore.

She didn't even manage to get out of the car when Clark stood right there, waiting for her to face him.

The last thing she wanted to see right now was his face, but what she could do? Nothing. Better to get it over with now than keep prolonging it.

Chloe took another deep breath and stepped out of the car, closing the door loudly behind her.

"Chloe… I… I didn't want to… I am so, so sorry…" Clark started.

She didn't look at his face, she just directed her eyes toward the fields behind Clark.

"Chloe…" Clark's voice begging now, "please, look at me. I know I've hurt you, but… you really scared me. Where were you? I was worrying sick if you were alright or…"

Chloe snorted. She actually snorted.

"You know what, Clark? I am a big girl and I can take care of myself," she finally spoke and forced her eyes to look into his.

They were full of guilt.

Chloe knew that look very well. Clark had been apologizing to her a lot in the past. She didn't need another show.

"Chloe… what can I do to fix this?" he dared to ask.

"FIX THIS?!" Chloe parroted, opening her eyes widely at her husband. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Chloe…"

"Don't you dare tell me to stop fucking cursing!" she kept yelling at him. "Do you honestly believe that I'll come back to you after all of THIS?!" She spread her hands. "I can't! I refuse to always be the second one! I need _everything._ I will not settle for just a _little bit_," she put her index finger and her thumb together to underline what she'd just said. "I will not. This is over, Clark, and I hate to say this, but it'd been over long before you fucked Lana."

She took a great satisfaction from the flinch on his face.

He'd betrayed her in every possible way and yet, he hated when she was cursing. That was pretty fucked up.

"Chloe…"

"Don't! _Everything _between us is _OVER_!" she screamed again, moving backwards as he reached his hand to her. "And don't you dare fucking touch me again!"

Clark just stood there. Pain on his face. He was confused, didn't know what to do.

"What? Did you honestly think that low of me?" Chloe prompted again. It actually wasn't that bad to get it all out in the open. It wasn't scary or much stressful for her.

Quite the opposite. It _liberated _her.

"I regret ever marrying you," she finally said the last thing on her mind. "It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"So you'd rather married Lex?!" Clark suddenly raised his voice and that remark infuriated Chloe so much that she wanted to start screaming again. She really wanted the shout out to the world what she and Lex had done. How wonderful it'd felt. How real…

Chloe almost gasped as the realization hit her.

She didn't, yet, have time to ponder on it, because she heard another car coming to a stop.

"Chloe!" she heard Lana's voice.

_Come on! _She thought. She really didn't want to see that bitchright now.

Whatever had happened between her and Clark had been both their faults. Lana knew Clark was married. Lana always knew about Chloe's insecurities toward him and yet, she'd betrayed her like that.

"Chloe! I am so, so sorry!" Lana got to them, tears in her eyes.

"Are you honestly crying right now?" Chloe asked, not knowing if she should start screaming again or maybe just laugh at loud. "_YOU?!_"

"Chloe, I really am sorry," Lana kept saying. "Passion got the better of me and I… I…"

"Passion?!" Now Chloe chose and laugh.

She probably looked like a lunatic to Clark and Lana, but didn't care.

"Passion?!" she repeated while keep laughing. "God! Come on! Your pussy was more important to you than one of your oldest friends!"

Lana was so shocked with what Chloe had just said that she got pale and seemed to forget how to speak.

"Or maybe we've never really been friends to begin with?" Chloe thought at loud. "Yeah, that's probably it."

"Chloe…"

"No! I don't want to listen to any of you anymore!"

"Chloe, where will you go if…?" Clark asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Chloe shouted back.

She would go to Metropolis and stay with her cousin.

Yes, that was the perfect plan.

Chloe looked at Lana and suddenly she raised her hand and slapped her.

"That's for sleeping with my husband," she said with satisfaction in her voice, watching Lana's stunned face.

"I'll send you the divorce papers!" was Chloe's last sentence before she got back to her car and drove away with a screech of tires.

* * *

It'd been three days since Chloe had moved in with Lois.

Three days since she'd seen Clark, Lana and… Lex.

She decided to straighten up her life a little and then figure out what do.

She felt terrible with how she'd treated Lex, who was, as she now saw it clearly, the only person that had always cared about her. The only person worth fighting for. Not Clark, not Lana. Chloe should've stayed friends with Lex at the very beginning. She shouldn't of just stopped talking to him. That had been a huge mistake.

If she hadn't pulled away maybe she would've realized who she really needed much earlier.

"Cus! Just go talk to him!" she heard Lois's voice waking her up from her reverie.

"But… I've caused him so much pain, Lois," Chloe said, "and yet I'm still not sure if I feel something more toward him. If I go to him now and then change my mind he'll be hurt more and I will feel terrible."

"If you care _that_ much about him and his feelings, I think you do feel something real toward him. You're just too scared to admit it," Lois said. "What?" she added when Chloe looked at her strangely. "Why do you always take me for somebody cold? I may puke when I watch a romance, but I can notice the real thing in life, you know?"

Chloe didn't say anything to that, she just turned away from her cousin and kept thinking.

Today was her first day in the Daily Planet, but she hadn't even enjoyed it.

She'd just come back home, feeling worse than ever.

Maybe Lois was right?

Chloe was sure she felt _something_. She'd known that from the very moment Clark had asked about Lex, but she still wasn't sure it that was enough for Lex himself.

She knew he was ready to commit to her for life, if he would be able to forgive her, of course and she still wasn't sure he would.

She sighed deeply and thought about his words.

_"You didn't even kiss me!"_

Kiss. Such a simple thing. Nothing serious compared to their wild fucking, but yet… so _intimate._

What would it be like to kiss Lex? Crossed her mind.

She wondered what it would be like to taste his lips, to feel his tongue in her mouth…

She had to shake herself, because she got uncomfortably hot.

And Lex's lips and tongue were certainly skillful…

Chloe shut her eyes hard, wrinkled her face.

Watching Lex's face that day he'd told her he loved her. That pain on it. That desperation. Agony.

Chloe remembered the first time they'd seen each other after years. She'd given him a blow job and his face… he'd _needed _her so much. She'd never before felt so _special._

She wanted to see him. She wanted to see that face in possessive ecstasy again. She wanted him to…

Chloe stood up, her eyes widely open.

She _knew._

She wanted Lex to love her.

And she probably could love him to.

It'd been Lex who'd given her the greatest satisfaction I bed. It'd been Lex that had always cared about her. It'd been Lex that had loved her through all those years.

Not Clark. _Lex._

Chloe barely acknowledged Lois standing by her side with a phone in her hand.

"What…?" she asked, looking at her strangely.

"Call him!" Lois stuck the phone into Chloe's hand. "I'm sick of you being so miserable and right now you look like you've just had an epiphany, so just call him already!"

"But I… I don't have his number…" Chloe realized stupidly.

"Excuse me?" Lois raised her brows. "Chloe, are you fucking serious?!"

"I am… I have… I have e-mail address!"

Chloe got to her laptop so fast that Clark would have difficulties with outrunning her.

She quickly typed that she needed to see Lex, to explain, that she needed to tell him something that couldn't be said over the phone or via e-mail.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" she yelled at the screen when a second after she hit _sent_, she read: _message returned to the sender_. "I have the right address! COME ON!"

"Chloe… it looks like… Lex deleted his account," Lois said slowly as she was afraid that Chloe might snap at her as well. "I'm sorry… but not everything's lost yet, right? You can always…"

"Yeah, go to Washington and demand to see the president. Let's see how far that one would take me! Lex will never agree to see me even if somehow they'll pass him my message!"

"Hmm…" Lois seemed to be thinking hard. "Wait a minute!" She raised her finger.

"What is it, Lois?" Chloe sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She highly doubted that Lois could help her. "I think I'm gonna have to print the apologies in the Daily Planet, but how I am going to convince my editor…"

"Chloe! Listen to me!" Lois raised her voice a little to have her cousin's attention. "I have a boyfriend…"

"That's wonderful, Lois, but don't you think my personal life is more important at the moment than…"

"Chloe!" This time Lois actually screamed. "He's Oliver Queen!"

"Ok, you have my interest. The billionaire. But again…"

"He and Lex attended the same boarding school and Ollie _is_ a billionaire as you said, so… I think he can fix you that meeting."

"Lois, it doesn't matter who'll call Lex. He still won't…"

"But he won't know it's you. He'll be expecting Oliver. They didn't exactly go along in that school, so if Ollie just play it right… Lex would have to see him in fear he might've had something on the president. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Make the call. And let's pray that Ollie guy is totally head over heels in love with you, so he would help me," Chloe told her.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I have a few things on my mind to make it up to him…"

"I don't really want to hear about _that,_" Chloe muttered under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

"I know that you want the guy to forgive you and all, but those guards who let us in were very suspicious of how you look," Oliver pointed out to Chloe when they were waiting in one of Lex's offices until he would come to see them.

"Mind your own business!" Chloe scolded him and smoothed out her pretty black, yet so short, skirt.

"Well, you just asked me to mind _your _business, so I think…" Ollie started, but stopped on seeing the look in her eyes. "Ok, ok!" He raised his hands. "Whatever! Lex will be thrilled to see you dress so… invitingly. Besides, I wasn't talking about the skirt, I was talking about your top."

Her top, yeah. It was purple, what Chloe hoped was still Lex's favorite color, and had really deep cleavage. It was hard to hide it even under the black jacket she'd had on earlier, so to pose as Oliver's personal assistant.

"Oliver, I really appreciate your help," she said slowly while walking toward him, "but this really was the best I could do. And you know what? I wonder how Lois reacts when I tell her about you noticing…"

"Hey!" Oliver bridled. "I'm a man! We're programmed to notice such stuff!"

"It's fine, I won't tell her," Chloe laughed. She felt much better as she found a way to release her tension at least a little.

"Don't be so nervous. Think about what you would've done if you'd had to print it all in the Daily Planet. Or the Inquisitor. I'm not sure the president would've liked that," Ollie teased.

Chloe was just about to come up with the right retort when the door swung open and she heard Lex's voice, "alright, Queen, what is…" Lex came to a sudden halt, not finishing his sentence as he noticed Chloe there.

If Chloe had doubts if she might've still not loved Lex enough, now they were all gone. She was sure she could. She even wondered why she hadn't thought that before. Lex was _everything _her to her, her whole world and she wasn't even sure when that had happened.

Now her 'world' looked terrible. He was obviously broken, crashed, there was no light in his eyes, no life in him like it'd been drained out by her leaving.

Chloe felt so guilty, so hurt. It was like she _felt _his pain. She hated herself for what she'd done to him. Hated herself for being so stupid in the past, for listening to Clark.

The only thing she should've been listening to had always supposed to be her heart.

Better late than never though. She needed to fix her 'world' _now._

Lex was clearly shocked and taken off balance. Then she could see the embarrassment on his face as he realized how transparent he was, how quickly she was able to notice what was going on with him. And it wasn't like him. Where the hell were his nerves from steel? Where was his perfectly schooled poker face? Gone. Gone along with her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" got angrily from his mouth and there was not even a hint of kindness or love in his voice.

Chloe felt like crying.

"Yeah…" Oliver started, clearly feeling awkward, but as it was in his nature he made his voice sound a little funny. "I don't really need to see you. She does. You see this nice lady here happens to be the cousin of my girlfriend, so… you know… yeah… I'll be going then. Leave you two to talk things out…" And just like that Oliver disappeared closing the door behind him, leaving only Chloe and Lex inside.

Chloe thought Ollie managed to get out as fast as Clark would do. No, she would not think about that self-righteous son of a bitch.

"Well?" Lex prompted harshly, avoiding looking into her eyes, doing everything that was in his power to avoid jumping to her and sweeping her into his arms. That was a fairy tale and he needed to face the reality. She probably just came to him to apologize. That was just like Chloe. She couldn't stand hurting people and that was just another feature of hers that Lex loved so much.

That was it. His voice so hostile that Chloe just couldn't hold her tears anymore and started crying.

"You deleted your e-mail box," she said, not quite believing that of all the things she wanted to say to him that came out of her mouth first.

"That's just because you were the only one I created it for in the first place," his cold answer came. "Is that all?"

"No, Lex…" She kept looking at his broken face, yet she couldn't force him to look back at her. His name in her mouth started sounding so beautiful. Who would think that so much affection could be fitted into three simple letters.

Lex, on the other side, didn't seem to notice the emotions in her voice or just misinterpreted them.

"Lex…" she repeated, but couldn't speak. She could just sob.

He finally raised his head to look into her eyes and when they met his face contorted.

"Oh, Chloe…" his voice faltered. He couldn't see her like that. Watching her in pain, crying her eyes out was even worse than her rejection of him.

She quickly closed the distance between them as some invisible force seemed to be pushing her toward him, like he was a magnet that was pulling her, and she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, now sobbing into his familiar white suit.

Before he managed to remind himself that she wasn't his to take and that he'd made a promise to himself, he hugged her too, pulling her into even stronger embrace.

She quivered as his familiar smell hit her nostrils. She could stay like this forever, just be in his arms, feel the scent of cologne and masculinity and just… Lex. The most wonderful smell she'd ever felt in her life. She didn't care about the pheromones crap right now. Chemists of the world be damned. It was love, and even if they explained it by chemical reaction Chloe believed that real love was in soul. And if a human being was capable of such a love, then he couldn't be evil to his core like she'd believed in the past. Lex was a good man now. He saw the world as it was and was trying to do his best to fix it, even if that meant getting his hands a little dirty sometimes. Nothing was black and white those days. Maybe never really was.

At first Lex's chest hurt because he couldn't stand seeing Chloe in such a pain, but right now it hurt because he loved her too much and yet, was sure she could never really be his.

Just then, something remarkable happened. Chloe loosened her grip on his neck a little bit, so she could look him in the eyes. Their noses almost touching.

And she kissed him. She just moved closer and touched his lips with hers, placing a gentle kiss on his mouth, then sticking out her tongue to trace a line along his bottom lip.

He was so surprised and felt so much pleasure that he forgot about everything and just opened his mouth for her, sucking her tongue in, kissing her with full passion like he was going to devour her.

They kissed like that for a moment like nothing but them existed on this world.

It was just when Chloe moaned loudly into his mouth and put her hands on his smooth head to keep him at place and pull even closer if that was possible, Lex woke up and broke the kiss.

They were both breathing hard now, their faces still close, their arms still around each other.

Lex's eyes seemed to penetrate her so deeply that she had the impression he was able to look into her soul.

"Chloe…" he started, but she stopped him by putting her index finger on his gorgeous, as she now noticed, lips.

"Lex, it's not what you think," she started. "I did not come here to only apologize to you and I certainly did not come here to kiss you and just leave afterwards. I'm not that evil. I know what you feel and I… I…" she took a deep breath. "You were wrong, Lex, you are _not _the rebound guy. You know who you really are?" She was still crying and Lex's right hand involuntarily wandered to her face to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "You are _the right _guy. You were from the very beginning. I was just too scared to admit it. I was too scare of the unknown with you. I chose Clark to be safe. I was obviously wrong."

He kept staring into her eyes like he couldn't quite process what she'd just said to him.

"I didn't want to see you, Lex, for who you really were back there in Smallville," she continued as he remained silent. "I thought you were evil, because of the influence Clark had on me. It just got to my head. I am so, so sorry, my love."

"Come again?" he suddenly asked, taking her face in both his hands. "Are you…"

"Yes," she smiled through the remaining tears as they finally stopped flowing, "I am in love with you, Lex Luthor."

He didn't answer. He didn't say anything.

But he didn't have to.

He just pulled her face to his again and crashed his lips hungrily against hers.

That kiss was better and more passionate than the previous one if that was even possible. Chloe forget her own name as he was doing some amazing things with his tongue in her mouth, licking her bottom lip, her upper lip, twining his tongue with hers…

His body was so hot, so needy, so pliant against hers and she could feel his nudging erection on her belly.

He let her go, making her feel cold and empty as she lost the connection to him, but then he took her hand and led her through the other door in the room and then a next one and then… they were in Lex's bedroom.

They started kissing again, slowly getting closer to the bed and Chloe finally just fell on it when the back of her knees hit the edge.

Lex was immediately hovering right above her, kissing every part of her face and neck his lips met at the moment, massaging her left breast with his left hand when the right found itself between her legs.

The short skirt was soon out of the way, the same with her panties, top and bra. Lex also stripped himself quickly as he didn't want to waste any time and now was lying between her legs, hard and ready, his chest raising and falling erratically as her own.

"Lex," she breathed, "I _need _you, I _want _you."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that words," he whispered huskily.

"Oh, I do." She stoked his smooth scalp.

He lined his cock at her wet and needy entrance and… he stopped.

"What is it?" she said, taken aback. Her inner channel was pulsing so much that if he didn't not enter her right this second…

"You said…" Lex started, wincing his face, because the head of his cock was teasing her clit and he had to brace himself. "We're about to do it missionary and you said…"

Chloe would laugh if she wasn't so needy.

"Just shut up, kiss me and make love to me!" she told him angrily.

She didn't mean to sound rude, but… was he for real?!

But again, if he cared about what she wanted so much that meant he really _did_ care about her.

"As you wish," came Lex's answer. He smiled and pushed in.

Chloe's mouth opened widely as she finally feel him entering her, stretching her to fit inside.

"Yessss…" got huskily from her mouth that was soon covered with Lex's.

They kissed hard and passionate again as he pushed all the way in.

They both groaned as Chloe raised her legs and put them around his waist to make it possible for him to go all the way in.

"Chloe, honey…" Lex kept murmuring against her lips, chin, neck, every place his lips touched at the moment. He had difficulties with aiming straight at her mouth as he kept rocking into her, slamming into her hard and she kept meeting his thrusts with even desire and clenching her inner muscles around him.

"Lex… Lex…" she panted.

She called his name! He realized. She finally called his name while making love to him.

Not 'God', not 'oh yeah, god', just… Lex.

"Lex… Lex… Oh Lex…" she kept moaning.

He didn't have time or strength to wonder if she realized the same thing. He had to make her come before he would be too far gone to hold it.

Chloe had the greatest time ever. She felt him like for the first time. _Really _felt him. His erected pulsing cock in her channel, his hard body above hers, his weight, his touch, every ounce of his skin was burning hers and there were also that amazing sensations every time her nipples gazed his chest, which in this position meant _all the time._ She loved his hands and lips all over her. She didn't want him to ever let her go, she wanted him to be joined with her forever.

Was that how love really felt? Was that how it felt to get the whole package? She thought.

"LEX! " came out of her mouth one last time and she started climaxing. It hit her so hard and sent her so high that she had the impression she would pass out as her vision whitened out.

Lex really thought he was dreaming. That couldn't be happening for real! Could it…?

He found her mouth again and kissed her, but soon lost the ability to move his lips as her channel started milking him, clenching around his cock ruthlessly.

"Yes, Chloe… love… YES!" Lex roared at the best release in his life. "I love you!"

"I love _you_!" came the answer almost immediately and he was done.

He came hard, forgetting about everything. All that mattered was that it was her and that she loved him, and that her channel was so tight and so hot…

When he finished he lost his balance, as he'd been using his elbows and knees to keep it, falling into her body, burying his face in the nook of her neck.

She spread her arms open, taking him in, tightening her arms around him as she was afraid he would disappear.

Well, he shared that fear with her.

He felt her hands stroking his smooth scalp. Their breaths, sweat, fluids mixing.

"Don't," she protested quickly as he tried to pull away in fear he might crash her.

He stayed as she wanted.

"I love you, Chloe. I love you so much…" he kept whispering to her ear.

"I love you too, Lex Luthor," she answered and felt his kiss on her neck. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I am so, so sorry… If I'd known earlier…" She started crying again. "You are the one who makes me feel alive and needed. And wanted. I don't want to lose that. And yes, I feel the same about you as well."

He pulled away a little bit to be able to kiss her lips.

"It's alright. Stop being sorry. I forgive you."

He turned them on side, but still remained inside her. Chloe now could feel his sperm flowing down her thighs, but didn't mind.

They were looking into each other's eyes, never wanted to stop. They were thirsty for love although they'd already had it.

"I will never let you go," he whispered and stroked her damp hair.

"I will hold you to that." She smiled and got closer to kiss him.

After a moment of kissing she could feel him harden inside of her again.

"So the rumors are true," she said with a smile against his lips. "You do have a lot of stamina."

"Oh, I'll show you stamina. I can go on all night…"

"I doubt that," she teased.

"Wanna proof?"

"I want all you've got…"

He smiled at her wickedly and found himself on top of her again.

Soon they changed the position as he supported himself on his knees and she took the opportunity to just sit up and put her legs around his was as he was sitting too.

"Oh yessss…" he breathed as they started fucking again.

It all felt so much better that those fucks they'd had few days ago. It felt more intimate, more _real_. And then, when Chloe let go again and kept looking into his foggy from ecstasy eyes, she knew he was the one for her and he would always be. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and no one else.

When they finally laid down, too tired to keep going, and when Lex spooned her from behind, putting his strong glistening from their exhaustion arms around her, the realization hit her.

_She would be the first lady…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Chloe woke up feeling definitely too hot.

Why was her body burning up? Why was she perspiring so much?

Then, when her mind cleared a little, she remembered that she was in Washington, in Lex's bed, with Lex.

She could feel him now, holding her in his arms so tightly like he was afraid she might've slip away during the night and left him forever.

She felt something growing in her throat at the thought of it. She really hurt him and she wished she hadn't. It was too late for that one though. All she could do from now on was to make it up to him by loving him and giving herself whole to him.

She'd thought a week ago that she'd sacrificed her career for Clark and that this had been the biggest regret in her life. Now she saw it all differently. She would give her job up in a heartbeat to just be with Lex. Even if it meant staying behind him in his shadow, because he was the most important person in the US now. He was the president. Yet, she knew deep down inside that he would never let her give up on her dream and that was just another reason for loving him more and more.

There was only one bump left in the road and it wasn't even Clark. Chloe couldn't imagine now not being with Lex, not living with him, not waking up with him every morning, so she couldn't have that job in the Daily Planet anyway. What else, then?

"Good morning," she heard Lex's quiet voice in her ear and then he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, Mr president," she said with a smile and turned her head toward his face, so she could capture his lips.

Their tongues met and Lex held her even closer.

"It's so hot when you're calling me that in bed," he said.

"You know I actually voted for you?" she told him, but it sounded like a question.

"Really? And what Clark said to that?" Lex raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Nothing. I didn't tell him."

"Talking about honesty."

"I think I can make it right the second time. With you."

She could feel something hard on her side and finally realized it was him.

"Hmmm… want some in the morning?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"Always when you're around," the answer came and their lips met again.

Chloe laid on her back and Lex moved above her and, on feeling that she was very wet, he slid himself home.

"And we're doing it missionary again," he pointed out as he pulled out and drove in again.

"Yeahhhh…" what meant to be just an affirmative turned out to be a moan. "With you… I love you… I love everything… with you…"

"I see…" He smiled and kissed her again while making love to her.

When they both came a few minutes later, Chloe said, "I think we should take a shower."

But none of them moved.

"Yeah," was all Lex articulated with his face in her hair.

"Don't you have some important presidential matters to hand today?" she nudged him. She didn't really want to stand up either, but they both didn't smell so good now. She didn't actually mind him, she minded that he could smell her.

"Fuck," got out of Lex's mouth as she just brought him back to Earth.

"Later," Chloe told him while stroking his bald head. "We can fuck later."

They both laughed and as their bodies shook and she could feel he started getting more hard inside her.

"Hmm… Lex?"

"Yeah, stop doing that with your hands and I'll get up," he muttered.

She stopped stroking him and he finally managed to slid out of her, semi erected.

"I didn't know you love me touching your head so much," she said from her position on bed.

"It's sensitive since there's no hair," the answer came. "Please, cover yourself up," he added as his eyes set on her naked body.

"Do we still have time for a quickie in the shower?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course."

She jumped to her feet and got to him, then stroke his cock and it was now fully erected.

"God, you're like a horny teenager," she laughed.

"Well, I've been waiting for so long that I have to catch up now, don't I?" he smiled at her cockily. "Any complaints?"

"Nope. I need to catch up on a mind blowing sex as well, I'm just worried that you'll get bored with me soon." She pretended to pout.

"Never," came the answer in his possessive voice that she loved so much and he swept her form the floor into his arms and carried to the shower as she squealed happily.

* * *

Next weekend both Chloe and Lex flew back to Metropolis. They didn't go to Smallville since all Chloe's stuff were at Lois's, so they just came to get them. Lex didn't want to leave Chloe for even a moment if he didn't have to. He'd had enough of responsibilities and duties that previous weekend, so he'd only been able to be with his love in the evenings and they hadn't been doing anything but spending their time in bed, or against various pieces of furniture in different rooms for that matter.

Now he wanted to spend the weekend with her, to really talk to her, be with her more than just intimately, to be with her also socially.

It would be hard to come out of hiding with that one, but Chloe had luckily managed to send Clark the divorce papers that last week and now was a free woman. She could be introduced to the world as the future Mrs Luthor.

The situation was difficult for them as Lex thought Chloe would like them to get engaged on their own terms, sometime in the future, not so fast, but to his astonishment she didn't mind. She loved him and even said to him she didn't want to wait any longer for their happy ending if she was so sure of wanting to spend the rest of her life with him. Good thing Lex still had his old contacts and had managed to bury the case of her marriage. If anyone dug they would never find out that she'd just gotten divorced as the date showed two years ago. And even if… Lex had other solutions to make such people stop.

Now it wasn't very pleasant to him to acknowledge the fact that Oliver, who was rather his enemy, was seriously dating Chloe's cousin, but not everything in life always went great. They were bumps in the road and Lex much preferred that kind of them than unrewarded feelings.

Lois turned out to be a obnoxious and infuriating woman, what wasn't a surprise to him as she was dating a Queen. But Lex would put up with that as well. No problem as long as Chloe was his.

The only person he was really prejudiced against was Clark Kent.

And the moment their paths finally crossed happened to be today.

Chloe and Lex stayed the night at his penthouse in Metropolis. They both had to talk everything over and come up with some strategy. Chloe said straight away she didn't have to work in the Daily Planet, so Lex told her she could take a job in Washington Post, but then she said that maybe she should just write a book about Smallville.

"Just think about it, Lex!" she raised her voice in excitement. "I was always good in explaining the unexplainable… ok, forget for a moment how silly it sounded!" she quickly added on seeing the amusement on his face. "Actually, it would be a catchy title, because of how it sounds! I was always good in getting to the core of bizarre things and I even got my first job in the Daily Planet years ago, because I wrote about vampires! What if serious reporting is not really for me? I mean… I can do it, but what I really want to do… I want to write a book."

"I think it's an amazing idea, my love," Lex said and kissed her.

What supposed to be a brief kiss grew into something much more passionate and Chloe soon found herself straddling Lex's laps and grazing herself against his hardening cock.

In that very moment she was pulled away from him and pushed aside and suddenly Lex was held by his throat, pushed against the wall, his legs dangling above the floor.

Chloe assessed the situation and felt such a rage she could seethe.

"Clark! God! Clark, what the fuck are you doing?! Put him down!" She got to Clark and tired to pull him away from Lex, but she was too small and even if she was bigger she wouldn't stand a chance. Clark had body from steel.

And Lex was choking as his face became more green and then purple.

"CLARK!" Chloe screamed. She didn't know what to do. Wait… she did!

"Chloe, this is Lex Luthor! From all the people… you had to turn to him?! Are you out of your…" Clark stopped on the sudden wave of pain that hit him and let go of Lex whose body fell to the floor.

Chloe, while still holding kryptonite in her hand, got to Lex.

"Lex, honey, are you alright?" She put her right hand to his face and then examined his neck. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah… yes… I'm ok," he finally said and put his hand to his neck, rubbing it. He coughed a few times, but was fine.

"How dare you?!" Chloe got to her feet and faced Clark who now was wincing with pain.

"Chloe, please…" He made a few steps backwards and as he stepped out of the kryptonite's reach he could finally straighten up.

"So the meteor rock works." Lex raised from the ground and looked at Chloe.

"Lex…" Clark started.

"No," Chloe stopped Clark again, "how dare you come here and meddle into my life when you were the who cheated on me in the first place!"

"Oh, really?" Clark snorted. "I checked it up. The day you installed the camera in our bedroom you were to Washington. How about that?"

"It's not your damn business what I did! We'd already grown so much apart back then!"

"Clark, did you really believe you could keep her like that?" Lex cut in. "While nut fulfilling your basic husband's duties? You couldn't satisfy her or love her. No wonder she came to me. You know, she is really wild and you…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Clark shouted at Lex as that words hit him hard. He even tried to get to him again, but was stopped by a new wave of pain, because of the kryptonite Chloe was still holding. He was forced to back off again.

Lex just smirked at him and Chloe couldn't really blame him for provoking Clark. Lex had been through way too much because of her and after all, his words were the truth.

"Clark, this is _my _life. Get out of it."

"But Chloe… this is _Lex_!" Clark yelled, clearly not able to comprehend Chloe's actions.

"Yes, it is Lex and I love him!" Chloe said. Clark could just stare at her in some strange awe like he didn't recognize her anymore, like she was just a stranger to him. "You never really loved me, Clark, so you don't have to right to do this to me. You _brainwashed _me! You made me believe Lex was evil, when in fact he is _wonderful._ He's worth more than you."

"But…"

"No, listen to me!" Chloe felt great. She really wanted to say this to Clark. For all those years he'd kept hurting her. "You might be a alien from Krypton, having all those amazing powers, but that doesn't make you better than any of us. It makes you different, but not better."

"Chloe!" Now Clark was terrified, because in that one sentence she gave away everything there was to know about him, and Lex was there, behind her. He didn't speak though.

"Lex was fighting his heritage all his life," Chloe continued with satisfaction, "having a dad like Lionel Luthor was horrible. I'm surprised he hadn't become a sociopath when he was eighteen! Instead he kept going. He bared his feelings to me, accomplished something amazing while becoming a president, and yes, Clark, I voted for him," that wasn't really necessary to tell Clark, but Chloe wanted to see the look on his face anyway. Clark didn't really realize how little he knew about her. For him she'd always been that blond girl who'd wanted to be a reporter and loved him in secret. "Lex is a wonderful man, we love each other so much I can't even begin to comprehend that, I can only wish I saw it sooner. So, ask yourself, Clark, who is the villain and who is the good man here? Genes don't shape you into a person, you do it yourself, by your hard work and dedication."

Clark didn't know what to say. He could just stare at his ex wife, his ex friend in disbelief. He didn't know her anymore. And he was terrified because of what Lex had just heard.

"Oh, Clark, I already knew," Lex spoke and suddenly laughed at loud. "The most important thing in a relationship is honesty. We tell each other everything," he put his arm around Chloe, but she still held on to her kryptonite, "but she told me how much good you can do as well. I'm doing everything I can to ensure this country that its police force can save the people, but there's still a lot of work ahead of us. If you can save somebody, do it, just don't get into my way and, the most important, never again try to attack me or my fiancée. If you come near us we will destroy you."

"Clark, as much as it pains me, you can still be the hero," Chloe said with a voice that seemed a little broken. After all she'd been Clark's friend and companion through all those years. They shared a common past. That past before they got married hadn't been that bad. "Go out there, save people, be with fucking Lana for all I care, after all, this is what you always wanted, right? But if you go after me or Lex again… I will write a book about you and I will expose you to the world."

That was a real threat and Clark knew it.

Lex was actually a little disappointed Chloe decided to let go off such a great piece, but he could understand her actions. He loved her and accepted whatever she did. Maybe someday the world would be ready to meet Clark, maybe when it would no longer need heroes, when Lex would manage to accomplish something magnificent.

And then Chloe would have her bestseller.

"Chloe, Lex's done a lot…" Clark tried again.

"World is not black and white, Clark," she sighed with exasperation, "and I really wish you understood it one day. Now, will you please go? Or do I have to hit you with that?" She raised the kryptonite higher.

Clark just shot her one last look, full of resentment and sadness, then he turned around and was gone in less than a second.

That was the last time Chloe saw him face to face, but she was actually happy about that.

From now on she finally started really living…

And life was great.

**THE END**


End file.
